


Matching Sweaters

by Veepy



Category: Veep
Genre: Communication, F/M, Fluff, Kinda, Set during season 4, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veepy/pseuds/Veepy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble inspired by Amy and Dan's coordinated looks this season, specifically 4.8.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matching Sweaters

“Gary wants to meet us at some kid's craft store workshop,” Amy told Dan as she came down the stairs, looking somewhat self consciously down at her cashmere sweater, which matched Dan's in a horrible way that screamed 'we are on the same page.'

“Awe, you cooked?” She said, noticing take away containers in the corner.

“No. This shit was expensive." He looked up with a wink, "But don't worry, you’re worth it.”

Amy rolled her eyes and sat down.

“What does he want?” Dan asked.

“Won’t say. Probably to beg me to come back because the campaign is failing miserably without me? I was the only person worth anything on that staff. Especially now that stupid fuck Karen-”

“I thought you said the sex helped calm you down.”

Amy took a deep breath, “It does. Although it’d help more if the person I was fucking was a yoga teacher or some kind of decent, non-political person. Like Ray.”

“Ray?” Dan looked offended, "That fucking 90-year-old, 90-IQ nutsack?"

Amy shrugged with a purposeful look of dismissal,  "You hired him as a sex slave, Dan, didn't you test him out first?”

Dan gave her the finger as he took a bit of his breakfast. 

"I bet he's amazing in bed," She mused. "He gave me a massage once."

"I’m not amazing?”

Amy gave a non-committal shrug, and put on her best pretend, "I mean, I guess you’re not terrible.”

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Dan's ego is bruised and he gets worked up and they go at it in Amy's kitchen? That may have been Amy's intention all along. Who knows. Not me.  
> I don't think they've been secretly hooking up on the show, but who knows, it's totally possible, right? Every episode in season 4 they had matching clothes so whooooo knows!  
> Please let me know what you think? Especially if you've got the Amy/Dan feels. Our little fandom is amazing.


End file.
